The present invention relates to spray finishing systems, and more particularly to a self-contained work center for the automatic spray finishing of component parts which are mounted to a rotatable turntable, and wherein finishing is accomplished by a robot manipulator affixed proximate the center of the turntable rotation.
In the prior art it is well-known to provide a finishing work station wherein a paint spray booth or like structure is fixedly mounted adjacent a moving conveyor, and wherein workpieces are attached to the moving conveyor to progress past the spray booth. In such construction it is common to provide a finishing applicator fixedly or movedly positioned opposite the spray booth and conveyor, so that workpieces are moved intermediate the finishing applicator and spray booth for coating. The spray booth functions to collect paint overspray and residue which does not attach to the workpiece, and to remove this excess material from the vicinity of the finishing station. Conventional spray booths have used an air exhaust system for collecting and conveying excess spraying material away from the finishing station, and have also used recirculating water systems wherein excess spray materials are collected in the water and pumped through a filter medium for removal. It is known to provide spray finishing applicators which are fixedly positioned relative to the conveyor, and also which are mounted to a reciprocating machine which provides vertical reciprocating motion to the applicator at the same time as the workpiece is horizontally conveyed past the applicator.
Another form of finishing application system which is known in the art comprises a paint applicator in the form of a spinning disc or bell, which applicator is centrally positioned about a conveyor which moves over a circular arc. In this type of spraying system paint is applied to the spinning disc and is continually hurled outwardly about a circular path, and workpieces are conveyed along the circular arcuate path to receive the paint as it is released from the spinning disc or bell. Such finishing systems typically include some form of enclosure or booth for shielding the environment from paint overspray and collecting excess paint residue which is produced by the system.